


Revelation through Inebriation

by kik283



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-23
Updated: 2014-08-15
Packaged: 2018-01-20 12:12:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1510025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kik283/pseuds/kik283
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>FemShep makes a drunken visit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Set sometime in ME3 during a Citadel visit. Has Sophie Shepard a paragon/survivor/vanguard  
> Rated mature for future chapter/chapters  
> .

Liara was looking over the latest reports from her agents on the most recent Cerberus activity, there was a take over on Omega, some coordinated strikes across citadel space and reports of testing sites for Goddess knows what. The worst parts however  were the silent areas where her agents had been killed in the Reaper invasion or had been uprooted and executed by Cerberus. Of which there was a shocking number. It was all giving her a headache, not helped by the fact that most of the crew were out drinking in the Wards and giving themselves some much needed stress relief. No doubt serving on the Normandy under Commander Shepard  has earned them as many free drinks as they could take and some much wanted attention. _Shepard._ She had gone out drinking as well, Garrus and Tali having finally persuaded her to let loose. They had tried to persuade Liara as well but she had managed to avoid it. Not that she didn't enjoy their company, she just didn't want to see Sophie getting hit on all night, maybe going back with one lucky female. Even now her jealousy would surface, she kept her feelings under control but she didn't trust herself to remain in control in that environment with the alcohol flowing freely. 

 

She was massaging her head to try and stop the growing headache when she heard a knock at her door. She furrowed her brow and checked the clock. 2:57 in the morning by Citadel time.

 

_Who could that be at this time of night?_

 

Liara moved to the door and pressed the button to open it.

 

"Liara!"

 

"Shepard?"

 

Sophie was wearing a huge, goofy grin across her face and was swaying gently from side to side, that accompanied with the slight smell of alcohol made it completely clear that she was drunk. She opened her mouth to say more but that was all she could get out before Shepard flung herself at her, wrapping her arms around her neck and pulling Liara into a tight embrace. Liara awkwardly put her hands on Shepard's waist and tried to push her away, made all the more difficult by that tight black dress. 

 

"No" Shepard murmured into her neck "Don't push me away, I haven't even said it yet"

 

Liara was ashamed that her heart had jumped into her throat when Shepard whispered to her and how her pulse had quickened when Shepard had thrown her arms around her. Liara should be over Sophie by now, they hadn't even been together in the first place. They had become close friends and Liara had tried to be happy with that.

 

"What do you want to say Shepard?" she asked

 

Shepard's hands traveled down until they were at Liara's waste so that she could lean back and look Liara in the eye. 

 

 _By the Goddess her eyes are beautiful._ They were a large, bright green which could go from cheerful and mischievous to cold and deadly in an instant and had always completely enraptured Liara. She was also very aware of Shepard's hands still on her, they felt warm even through her clothing and she struggled to keep her mind from wondering. The alcohol on Shepard's breathe was much less appealing. _Focus on that_.

 

"You can call me Sophie you know"

 

"Was that what you wanted to tell me?"

 

Shepard giggled.  _Giggled._   _Shepard_. It sounded so innocent and cheerful that if Liara hadn't known her she would have thought a young girl had made the noise. Shepard did look girlish right now, pretty with long red hair and a dusting of freckles, those eyes bright with laughter.  _Goddess._

 

"No, something else, something important" she teased

 

"Ok Shepard wha_"

 

"Ok  _Sophie_ "

 

"Ok Sophie, what was it you wanted to tell me?" she finally got out.

 

Sophie began to speak before hiccuping and falling into a new wave of giggles, letting go of Liara's waist to put her hands on her knees and finish laughing. The place where her hands had been felt cold. When she stood up straight again her cheeks were flushed and she was swaying again, it reminded Liara of how drunk she must be.

 

"Sophie I think you need to sit down" she said. Sophie's eyes brightened.

 

"Yes I think we should" she said taking Liara's hand and pulling her to the bed where she sat down still holding Liara's hand. By the Goddess what did Sophie want to tell her? And why were they at the bed? "Aren't you going to sit down Liara?"

 

"Mmmnnn.....Yes. Yes of course" she stammered. Liara felt tense and Sophie still holding her hand and staring at her wasn't helping.

 

"I love you Liara" she suddenly blurted out. Shock. Joy. Elation. So many emotions flitting through until she reached the inevitable conclusion. Sophie was drunk. That realization caused her knees to give and she sunk down on the bed next to Sophie. She didn't know what she was saying. Didn't _mean_ it. 

 

"Sophie you're drunk, you don't mean that, you don't know what your saying"

 

"Liara, _I. Love. You"_

 

"Don't!" she was suddenly angry. How could she do this to her now? Dangle a drunken 'I love you' in front of her and expect her to do what exactly? "This isn't fair Shepard!"

 

"I know. You're with Feron and I want you to be happy but I had to at least tell you. I just needed the courage, Garrus and Tali helped me with that" said Shepard. Her words were a little slurred but Liara thought that they were sincere.

 

 _Feron? He was a friend, a good one but a friend all the same, why did Shepard think_   _that she was with him?_

 

 

Liara was momentarily distracted when she felt Shepard's arms snake around her waist and rest her head on Liara's shoulder. 

 

"I've felt this way since before Ilos, but I was stupid, I thought that you were only interested in me because of the Prothean beacon. I turned you down and ruined everything" Shepard said before kissing her on the cheek. "And then after the Shadow Broker I thought that you and me, we could maybe......" Shepard sighed and lapsed into silence before laying back on the bed, knees dangling. Shepard loved her. _Goddess_. She felt warmth spread through her and a smile play across her lips. She heard murmuring behind her from Shepard and moved to lie down facing her. 

 

".....the way he looked at you and how you kept on avoiding answering my questions. You were over me, and after what you had both been through I could hardly say anything" Shepard said turning her head to face her. She smiled but it was a sad smile, she reached out a hand and ran it along Liara's cheek "So beautiful". Then Shepard kissed her on the lips.  _My first kiss._ It was a chaste kiss of simple affection but the feel of Shepard's soft lips on hers sent shock of warmth through her.

 

Liara tried to speak but Shepard put a finger to her lips "shhh.......it's ok, just.......just let me stay tonight" she snuggled close to Liara and nuzzled into her neck, her strong arms holding Liara close and Liara pulling Shepard closer still. " You were always too good for me anyway, I'm just a killer and you're.......well, you're _you_ " 

 

"That's not true Sophie, you're so much more than that. So much more to me" she said "I love you" but realized that Shepard was already sound asleep nuzzled against her. Lara ran her fingers through Sophie's hair, something that she had always wanted to do. It was soft and smooth, running through her fingers like silk as she tried to think of what to do next before eventually succumbing to sleep. 

 

 

 

 

 

Liara awoke to an empty bed.

 


	2. Chapter 2

Sophie Shepard awoke to confusion.

Her head ached slightly, the one thing she was truly grateful to Cerberus for was that the implants limited hangovers to a small fraction of what they would normally be. She was lying on a soft bed, thank god she had been able to make it back to her cabin last night, the last thing she remembered was downing a large bottle of whiskey to the cheers of her crew and the bartender who had been flirting with her. If only he'd known that he was _definitely_ not her type so that she could have seen the look on his face. Maybe she had and just couldn't remember. She groaned and refused to open her eyes, eventually she would have to face her crew, find out what she did last night and probably apologize. Shepard refused to get just yet wanting to rest and so instead snuggled closer to the warm body next to hers.

Wait... **WHAT!** Oh no, what had she done. _Shit._

She kept her eyes closed tight, she did't want to face it right now. What would Liara think of her? Bringing a random woman or god knows what  back to the ship to fuck. Sophie knew it shouldn't matter what Liara thought of her love life, that ship had sailed, but it did matter dammit. She tentatively reached out a hand and was met with soft curves and a breathy sigh. And clothes. She quickly pulled her hands back and realized that she was still wearing the dress from last night. One mistake after another, either she'd fucked someone while they were both still dressed or had just groped whoever she was cuddling with after nothing happened. Did the fact that they were cuddling make it ok to grope her? Probably not.

Sophie took some deep breathes to calm herself and noticed that whoever was next to her smelled good. Very very good. She smelled clean and fragrant and Sophie felt a sudden clench in her gut. She knew that scent from somewhere, which meant that she was in bed with someone she knew having done or said god knows what. _Fuck. Fuckfuckfuckfuckfuck._ This made it so much worse. Who could it be? Sam? Ash? No suit so it can't be Tali, Chakwas? Edi? (no, not metal), Miranda? Jack? 

Sophie slowly opened her eyes and her heart immediately jumped into her throat as she gazed at the lovely young asari who was cuddling against her.  _Liara_  . What? How?

Sophie shifted next to her, trying to disentangle her legs from Liara's and move slowly to the edge of the bed but that only made Liara throw an arm around her. Her heart hammered and she could hear the blood rushing in her ears. She couldn't help herself, she nuzzled Liara's neck and settled into her. She knew it was wrong but it felt so good to just sink into her, feel her skin and breathe her in, feel Liara's breathe against her, her soft curves so tempting. Her arousal almost took over and she had to bite her lip to stop her hands from wondering. She had to leave. Liara was with Feron and she had no right to be here, why was Liara cuddling her in the first place? Helping out a drunken Shepard? Affection? Pity? Sophie really hoped it wasn't the latter, she was sure that Liara knew how she felt her but avoided the subject because of what happened just before Ilos.

Sophie had been stupid. She'd thought that Liara's interest had been in the Prothean beacon trapped inside her mind. Had it been anyone else she would have gladly pushed them against the wall and fucked them until their knees buckled, then she would have carried them to the bed and began all over again. It would have meant nothing but it would have distracted her. With Liara she wouldn't have been able to keep her feelings to herself. Even then she had cared for her, later when she had been seconds from death she had realized that she loved her. Too little too late. In the weeks after Saren she thought that maybe it was her that Liara wanted and that the beacon didn't come into it at all. Liara had stayed with the Normandy after the battle of the Citadel and they had grown close despite the initial awkwardness after the rejection. Sophie didn't want to have to deal with this yet.

She had to get out. A quick scan of the room earlier had identified this as Liara's room, _did that make it better or worse?_ she gently lifted Liara's arm off of her and placed the offending limb by her side and slowly untangled her legs from Liara's. Sophie carefully moved to the edge of the bed and removed her heels (didn't want the sound of heels to wake her).

"Shepard"

She froze before turning in a wild panic. She couldn't deal with this now, she needed to go to her own room to think and deal with the fallout later. What she saw made her cheeks flush red and she felt a wetness growing between her thighs. Liara was touching herself and moaning her name in her sleep. Sophie was fixated, rooted to the spot unable to look away from the wondrous sight before her. Liara's cheeks had turned into Sophie's new favourite shade of purple as her hands rubbed over her cunt through the fabric of her trousers before slipping underneath them and moaning louder, Sophie's name on her lips. That made Shepard focus on her lips which led to the thought of how much she wanted to kiss them, to make Liara feel this way with her hands. _Maybe things with Feron weren't as good as she thought_.  

 _You should stop watching this........you're being a pervert............this is wrong and you know it...........just get up and leave...........Liara would be mortified if she knew this was happening._  

With a few deep breathes and an effort of will she didn't know she possessed (and didn't want to possess) she tore her eyes away and hurriedly made an exit to the sounds of Liara's moans.

Back in her own cabin, having successfully avoided the crew, she took a long shower and relieved a little of the need that had taken over her after seeing Liara like that, practiced fingers pushing her over the edge again and again until she was sitting in a corner of her large shower exhausted, the memory of Liara fresh in her mind. The darker part of her wondered if she should have taken a picture or a video to remember it by, but the rest of her cried out that what she had already saw was bad enough.

She got dressed and before she had even been able to come up with any form of a plan a message beeped at her terminal. _Please don't be Liara_ , she checked the terminal,  _fuck_ , it was Liara.  

 

 

Liara awoke to an empty bed and pleasure rushing through her as wet fingers rubbed at her azure. She came down slowly, panting and sweating, Shepard's name on her lips from the.....interesting dream she had been having. _Oh Goddess, Shepard_. She looked over at the other side of the bed, Shepard was gone. She reached out to where Shepard had been lying,  _still warm_ , she must have just left. That meant.....Oh Goddess no......Sophie must have seen her......like that. If only the floor would swallow her up. She curled into a ball and tried to think about what to do.

Shepard loved her. Or at least Liara had thought she had been sincere, even in her drunken state. But now she was gone and Liara didn't know where they stood. Did Shepard even remember? Would she come to talk to her? Not likely, Sophie had said that she thought her and Feron were a couple. They needed to discuss this. Needed to......oh Goddess everything was a mess.

She changed and washed her hands before sitting at her terminal. In the end she left the message simple and to the point .

 

_Shepard,_

_We need to discuss what happened last night. Message me when you get this.#_

_Liara_

 

She pressed send before she could over think it and change her mind. She received a reply almost immediately.

 

_Liara,_

_Come to my room when you can._

_Shepard_

 

 

 

 _Fuck_. Why did she send that?  _Because you're still thinking about Liara touching herself, the blush on her cheeks and_ **STOP!!!**

She'd faced Saren, the Collectors and the now the Reapers, she could face Liara after a drunken whatever. She heard the elevator reach her room and turned to see Liara emerge, looking everywhere except at her. 

"Hello Shepard" Liara said shyly, shifting awkwardly.

"Sophie, call me Sophie, I think we passed that a while ago"

Liara seemed to brighten at that, a smile breaking out on her face, she finally looked up at her and god but her eyes were beautiful, large and bright and very blue.

"Um, so Liara, what happened last night?" she asked and immediately regretted it when Liara's face fell and she averted her eyes again.

"Oh...so you don't remember anything from last night?" she asked "What about this morning? Did-do you remember anything?" Liara was trying not to blush and failing miserably, Sophie felt herself turn red. Sophie shifted uncomfortably before answering.

"The last thing I remember from last night is drinking at some bar and this morning..." _Shepard_ ".....just waking up next to you. So what did happen last night?" she motioned to the sofa and they both sat down next to each other. Liara met her eyes again and Sophie could see the determined look in them and in the set of her jaw.

"You told me you loved me" she said and her heart started pounding in her chest, her mouth suddenly very dry.

 _Fuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuck_. How could she have been so stupid? Humiliate herself like this? Think of something to say.  _Quickly._

"I was drunk Liara, I tell everyone I love them when I'm drunk".  She looked so hurt, so accusatory.  _Don't look at me like that_. Liara stood up moved towards the elevator. Stopping about halfway and turning back to face her.

"You said it was since before Ilos" Sophie put her head in her hands. So she'd told Liara everything. Great, this wouldn't make things awkward.

"Liara..."

"I'm not with Feron. I never was"

Shepard's head snapped up and hope bloomed in her chest "What?"

Liara had tears in her eyes "And now you're saying that everything you said didn't mean anything" 

She'd hurt Liara. Again.  _Idiot._ _  
_

_She's not with Feron._

"You're not with Feron?"

"No! I'm not with him you idiot!" 

Shepard was across the room in an instant, pushing Liara against the wall, her hands placed either side of her head, keeping her in place as she covered Liara's lips with her own. Liara moaned into the kiss and parted her lips, silently asking for Shepard to deepen the kiss, which she did eagerly. She'd imagined this so many times. The reality was better, Liara was inexperienced but that didn't matter, she was so passionate and intense, when she was kissing Liara all her other concerns melted away.

Eventually they came up gasping for air. Shepard moved her hands slowly down until they rested comfortably on Liara's waist and touched her forehead to a lovely blue one. Liara's hands were still by her side, palms flat against the wall to keep herself steady, so Shepard took Liara's hands in her own and moved them to her butt. Liara's eyes darkened several shades and the blush already present on her cheeks from the kiss deepened. She was so cute.

"I saw you this morning, in your sleep you were touching yourself and moaning my name". Shepard kissed her again when she tried to look away, her cheeks now a beautiful deep purple "You'd never been so beautiful" and then they were kissing again, Liara humming with approval. Liara's hands squeezed and she gasped into her mouth.

"Was that wrong?" 

"No, that was far from wrong", it had just been so long since she did this and this was _Liara,_  everything seemed heightened, every touch, every taste.Every little reaction from her was like a small prize she never thought she could have. Liara pulled her back in for another kiss and Shepard smiled into it. Sophie moved her hands up to the swell of Liara's breasts, running her thumbs over cloth covered stiffened nipples and was rewarded with a muffled gasp of pleasure.

"You're wearing far too many clothes, love" she said moving to kiss her neck as she continued to move her hands over Liara's large breasts (an unexpected but welcome change when she had first seen Liara again).

"I couldn't aaaahhhh...agree moruuuggh, ah,  _Sophie_ " Liara's response interrupted by Shepard's leg parting Liara's thighs and creating delicious friction, followed by Shepard all but tearing off Liara's jacket. Seeing the look of lust in her eyes only made  Sophie more frantic. Liara's hands were all over her and when they were rested on her hips she was spun around and pushed against the wall, Liara forcefully pushing her tongue past her lips and grinding their hips together, eliciting a whimper from Sophie, Liara broke the kiss and grinned. 

"I liked that jacket Sophie" she said before nipping Shepard's bottom lip lightly in punishment.

"Well then I suppose I should make it worth your while, love" she said lifting Liara's white vest over her head, leaving her upper half in just a lacey black bra. Shepard cocked an eyebrow at her "Were you expecting something to happen?" Sophie asked. The assertive Liara who had her pinned against the wall disappeared for a moment and the shy archaeologist she first met was looking at her.

"Don't you like it? I thought that if things went well....I mean it made me feel more.." she was stammering and she was adorable. Sophie shushed her by placing her finger over Liara's lips, her soft lips, why wasn't she kissing them? Running her tongue them? Maybe a little nip that would make Liara melt into her? 

"I love it" she said "You are incredibly sexy" Sophie brushed kisses along her jawline and up to her ear "I'm going to fuck you until you can't feel your legs.  Then I'm going to carry you to the bed and make love to you". Liara whimpered. Sophie slid her hand down until it rested at the waistband of Liara's trousers, looking up to see the _need_ in Liara's eyes she slid her hand down further. Liara gasped and bit into Shepard's shoulder when Sophie's hand brushed over her clit. Sophie moved Liara gently back up against the wall and pushed two fingers into her, enjoying the warm wetness tighten around her fingers. Liara moaned and bucked her hips against Sophie's hand.

 

 

 _Oh Goddess_ , Sophie was.... they were....it felt so  _good_. More than good, she didn't have to control herself anymore, she just wanted to be with Shep- _Sophie,_ and now they were pressed against each other, her teeth biting into Sophie's shoulder to stop herself from screaming out in pleasure as Sophie fucked her.

Sophie slowed for a moment. "Liara"

She managed to release her teeth, feeling a small rush of guilt at the marks in Sophie's skin, she kissed it to try and take the edge off of the pain Sophie must be feeling.

"Sophie, sorry about your shoulder, I-"

"I love you, Liara". A grin spread across across Liara's face and she pulled Shepard in, kissed the corners of Sophie's lips, her cheeks, her nose. Goddess she loved Sophie's nose. Sophie's fingers were still inside her, her thumb slowly stroking her clit, causing a whimper to escape.

"I love you too". Then they were kissing again and Sophie was pushing her closer and closer to the edge,her fingers pumping into her. She didn't even realise her bra was gone until she felt Sophie's lips lock over a nipple and  _suck_. Liara let out a strangled whine as Sophie's tongue played across her nipple before teasing it with her teeth and moving to the next one. She kissed lower, down her abdomen and naval until Sophie was on her knees in front of her. She pulled Liara's pants and underwear down in one smooth motion and then she started to... _oh.....oh Goddess._ Liara had heard rumours about Sophie's indiscretions when she was on the SR1 and when she became the new shadow broker she discovered that much of it was true and now she knew for a certainty that Sophie was very, _very_ good at this. 

She came with a scream, her hips bucking against Sophie's face, hands fisted in her hair. She felt the pleasure rushing through her and her knees gave, Sophie's strong hand kept her steady as she slid to the floor. Sophie moved with her, her mouth never stopping, swallowing all of Liara's cum and it wasn't long before she felt another orgasm building. Liara's thigh's shuddered and tightened around Sophie's head as she came again, feeling boneless she slumped on the floor with a large smile on her face. Sophie's tongue was still teasing at her over-sensitive cunt.

"Sophie....stop...I can't...." Liara managed to gasp out, her grip in Sophie's hair too weak to push her off. With a sad groan, which sent a shiver of pleasure up Liara's spine as Sophie's breathe hit her cunt, Sophie slid up her body so that their faces were inches apart, looked at her with those bright, smiling green eyes of hers and licked her lips. Liara gulped.

"You're so fucking sexy" Sophie said before pecking her on the lips. Liara still had her hands in Sophie's silky hair and made good use of it by pulling her into a passionate kiss, smiling at Sophie's hum of approval. She could taste herself on Sophie's lips and found that it mattered not at all. Removing her hands from Sophie's hair and winding her arms around her neck she shifted their positions so that Liara was now lying flat on the floor with Sophie on top of her. 

"Now look who is wearing far too many clothes" Liara said trying to sound seductive.

"A very good point" Sophie said before going up on her knees and lifting her shirt over her head, leaving Sophie in just a plain white bra. Her breasts, while not large, weren't small either and were perfectly formed, erect nipples clear through the material. Liara thought they were beautiful and her hands itched to touch them.

"Meld with me?" Liara asked. She wanted this. Had wanted it for a long time now. Sophie nodded eagerly a grin forming on her lips "Sophie Embra-"

"Commander Shepard" came Edi's voice over the comm. Sophie lent down, rested her forehead on Liara's and groaned in frustration.

"What is it Edi?"

"You are needed in the CIC, specialist Traynor says that you have an urgent message from the Salarian Dalatross"

"Not now Edi" Sophie said bringing her hand up to stroke Liara's cheek "any time but now" Liara leaned into the touch, kissing her palm.

"The specialist was quite firm in this matter commander, in fact she is in the elevator now coming to persuade you to reply. To use her words commander 'I don't care how great her arse is she has to reply to this one'"

"Fuck. Liara you need to get some clothes on and I need to kick Sam out as soon as she gets here" she said getting off of her and slipping her shirt back on. Liara saw no reason to argue, she was spent but she definitely did not want the specialist to see her naked and in such a compromising position. Liara had to shimmy her pants and underwear up from her ankles, luckily her shoes were still on and she managed to find her vest. The remnants of her jacket were a lost cause, she threw it under the bed as fast as she could. Should she hide? She heard the elevator open ( _too late_ ) and Sophie talking in a heated voice to the specialist. Liara turned to face them hoping that she didn't give anything away.

"..but commander this could have a direct effect on the war effort, you barely reply to any of your messages as it is-"

"Not now Sam, something important has just came up, it can't be helped"

Traynor glanced at Liara and then looked back to Sophie "I think we all know what 'just came up' commander"

"I don't like your attitude specialist I-"

"Sophie, she's right, you should take this" why did she say that? All she wanted was for the specialist to leave so that she could lead Sophie to the bed and do everything to Sophie that Sophie had just done to her.

Sophie turned to face her and her eyes widened slightly "Liara what happened to your..." she saw Sophie glance to the side then blushed a little.

"What's wrong Sophie?"

"You're bra is on the floor behind you" said Traynor, rolling her eyes. She felt her cheeks burn and she turned around. Was her vest transparent? Unsupportive? 

Sophie shot Traynor a glare and stepped up behind Liara, placing her hands on her waist, she spun Liara around and pulled her into a kiss, despite the circumstances Liara responded eagerly, letting her hands run through Sophie's hair, down her back and she seemed to remember something about a 'great arse'. She concurred. Sophie broke the kiss and pecked her on the lips once more before leaning in to whisper in her ear cavity "Do you really want me to go?"

"No" she whispered back and was met with a smug smirk and another peck "But the specialist is right, we can't afford to let the Dalatrass's support slip past us"

Sophie sighed, giving in, knowing her and the specialist were right "Will you wait here for me?"

"I have work that I need to do and who knows how long speaking to the Dalatrass will take, but come to my room when you're finished" she said leaning even closer, she'd read that human women liked this, she hoped that her research would pay off. She sucked on Sophie's earlobe and nibbled it, a strangled groan from Sophie was her reward. She pulled back, giving Sophie's arse a last squeeze.

"Oh, and can I borrow a jacket?"

 


	3. Chapter 3

Liara paced around her room waiting for Sophie. She had been gone for over an hour now and Liara had began to think of getting back to work. She sat at her desk and put her head in her hands. Did she let things go too far too soon with Shepard? In the moment she had wanted it more than she thought possible. The need she had for Sophie, how she had made Liara go crazy so easily. She wanted to be with Sophie, had even snapped at her- _and called her an idiot_ -to try and make her listen. The thought of what had happened just over an hour ago, pressed against the wall, Sophie's mouth covering hers, fingers penetrating her azure making her feel such pleasure. Her face flushed at the memory and heat pooled in her belly.

_I need to meld with her!!!_

The sudden thought took her by surprise and a surge of want shot through her. The interruption from Edi and the Specialist caused a small flush of embarrassment and no small amount of regret. But had they moved too quickly? She believed what Sophie said about being in love with her. Mostly. It was hard not to have doubts even now, when nearly every person she saw looked at Sophie the same way she did and the rejection from three years ago still left a bitter taste in her mouth. The glare she got from Traynor when she had immediately saw through them and the really awkward elevator trip down.

 

 

 _Shepard stood in-between Liara and the Specialist as they all entered the elevator. Liara was wearing Sophie's N7 hoodie_   _to cover up her de-bra'd breasts. She hadn't wanted to_ _put her bra back on with Traynor in the room so Sophie had quickly given her her hoodie and she'd threw it on quickly, zipping it up and turning back to Sophie, smiling and thanking her. She noticed Sophie's gaze linger on her lips before they both turned back towards Samantha. Sophie took her hand and laced their fingers together as the doors closed, Liara looked over at Shepard shyly and saw the smirk that curved her lips and her green eyes boring into hers, completely ignoring Traynor to her right._

_Just before Liara left the elevator Sophie pulled her back in for another kiss, pressing her lips gently to Liara's and lightly squeezing her hand, her other hand trailing patterns across her back, which Liara reciprocated, enjoying the feel of taut muscles beneath Sophie's clothing. A shiver of arousal spread through her despite the two climaxes she had just enjoyed. She coudn't get enough of her. In the moment she had completely forgotten about Traynor who coughed loudly to bring them both back to reality._

_Shepard cast her an annoyed look before looking back to Liara "I'll see you soon?"_

_It came out as a question and Liara thought she heard doubt in Sophie's voice. "Goddess yes" she said quickly to try and sooth any doubts Sophie may be having. Shepard grinned at her._

_"Not soon enough"_

 

 

But now she was the one wondering if they had moved too fast, in a matter of minutes going from friends with a somewhat strained relationship to......whatever it is they were now. Goddess she had worn some lacy lingerie. She had done it for a confidence boost but what must Sophie think of her.  _She said she liked it, stop worrying._ She looked up at her terminals and saw several tasks that still required her attention, with a sigh she finally got to work. Maybe it would distract her.

 

 

Liara sighed. It had been another hour since she began her work and now most of the problems had been dealt with or delegated to someone well suited to the task although she was sure that in a couple of hours there would be even more for her to do. She yelped in surprise as she felt warm hands on her shoulders which turned into a breathy sigh when those hands started to massage the tension out of her.

"Sophie.....that feels.....nice" she managed to get out, enjoying Sophie's hands on her before turning in her seat "I didn't even hear you come in. What took you so long?"

"The Dalatrass is a bitch, kept me on hold for over an hour and then tried to persuade me to not cure the genophage" Sophie sighed, urging Liara back around so that she could continue the massage.

"And?" Liara asked

"And I told her where to go" she said before whispering into her ear cavity "I spent the whole time thinking of what we could be doing instead of her wasting my time" with that her hands continued their work steadily lower until Shepard was massaging slow circles into her breasts, Liara's breath hitched a little when Sophie's fingers ran over her sensitive nipples. Any doubts that they were moving too fast evaporated as Sophie continued to touch her, she felt so relaxed and aroused due to Sophie's simple ministrations, her breathing becoming faster and harder as her pulse increased.

"You're still wearing my hoodie" said Sophie as her fingers took hold of the zip and slowly brought it down.

"It smells of you" Liara said simply. Shepard's hands paused on her zipper.

"You are so cute" Sophie said, leaning down to kiss her crest and neck. Liara hummed in approval as Shepard's tongue tasted her skin, hot and wet against her, followed by teeth nipping lightly over the same area. Sophie finished unzipping the hoodie and tugged it off of Liara before cupping her breasts through the vest she wore. Liara arched into the touch, causing the chair to wobble backwards. Shepard steadied it and Liara looked up, back still arched and met Shepard's eyes.

 

 

 

Sophie looked down into Liara's beautiful blue eyes and leaned down to kiss her fiercely, she had never kissed anyone upside down before but she thought it was definitely worth looking into. Liara's hands rose to grip Sophie's hair and tug on it lightly to pull her in closer, eliciting a slight moan from Sophie. They broke the kiss to come up for breath and Shepard took Liara's nipples in between thumb and forefinger.

"Ah...Soph-Mmmpphhh" was all Liara got out before Sophie mashed their lips together again before forcing her tongue past her lips and into her mouth. Sophie was now leaning over the chair, only keeping balance by standing on her tiptoes.

Sophie broke the kiss and the contact-causing a noise of protest from Liara-to spin the chair around, tug Liara up and rip the vest off of her, leaving it in tatters on the floor and Liara bare chested with a slightly taken aback look on her gorgeous face. Sophie took Liara into her arms and trailed her tongue down Liara's neck and the hollow of her throat. Liara's hands were hovering above Sophie's sides. Was something wrong? She didn't seem so hesitant a couple of hours ago.

"Is something wrong Liara?"

"What?...no, nothing is wrong commander"

"You just called me  _commander_ , Liara. If I'm making you uncomfortable we can stop at any-"

"No" Liara blurted out "Its just that before I wasn't thinking, we just kind of.....well....... and now I'm over thinking this and-"

She stopped talking when Sophie grabbed Liara's hands and placed them on her chest. She sighed happily when Liara started to knead the flesh and couldn't hold back a smirk when she noticed that Liara's eyes were wide and glued on her hands as the squeezed. Her breathing became fast and ragged when Liara started to run her thumbs over Sophie's nipples through her layers of clothes. Sophie quickly stripped so that she was naked from the waist up before returning Liara's hands to where they should be. Liara's mouth had formed a little o and Sophie couldn't stop herself from pushing her index finger into Liara's mouth. Liara's eyes shot up to hers before smiling around the finger and sucking on it. 

Sophie was a mess as Liara's tongue played around the digit, her confidence seemingly returned. Her finger popped out and Liara licked her lips before dipping her head and taking Sophie's right nipple into her mouth, sucking, licking and nibbling, leaving Sophie wondering if Liara was as inexperienced as she thought as pleasure spread through her. Liara moved to the other nipple before kissing down Shepard's body, working her way down to her knees whilst Sophie trailed her wet finger along Liara's crest, the other gripping Liara's shoulder. 

 

 

 

 

Liara was on her knees looking up at Shepard with adoring eyes, hands slowly tugging the belt loose when she noticed something.

"Sophie, what's in the bag?" she asked. There was a small black bag behind Sophie which hadn't been there before Shepard arrived.

Sophie glanced down at the bag behind her and grinned goofily at Liara. 

"Its something I thought you would enjoy" answered Shepard, being purposely vague. Liara pulled off Sophie's belt and moved her fingers to the waistband of her trousers, before playing with the button.

"Sophie?"

"Trust me....just please....don't stop". Liara furrowed her brow, she did trust Sophie and even if she didn't, Liara couldn't hold herself back now. She quickly unbuttoned Sophie's pants and pulled them down as Sophie awkwardly kicked her shoes and socks off. Sophie's long legs were a sight akin to her breasts. Mouthwatering. Liara had been teased countless times when Shepard would work  out on the Normandy SR1 and now on the current Normandy, dressed in a sports bra and tight fitting shorts which would only just cover her arse. They were long and toned and _hers_. 

Liara kissed and massaged Sophie's thighs to enthusiastic encouragement before she was at the juncture between her legs. Sophie's underwear was simple and white with a very noticeable wet patch. She slid them down Sophie's legs and was surprised at how similar human anatomy was to asari. Sophie hadn't hesitated when she was between Liara's legs and neither did she, leaning forward and parting the folds with her tongue, her arms snaking around Sophie and griping her buttocks to pull her closer, not that she needed to as Sophie's hips bucked into her face and she let out a strangled moan which sent a hot rush of arousal to pool in her belly.

Sophie tasted sweet and tangy, an addictive flavour she laps up with pleasure. Liara tries to replicate what felt good for her and is rewarded with breathy moans and sighs. She moves one hand from Sophie's backside to her front and rubs her clit causing a low growl to escape from the back of Sophie's throat which sent a shiver down Liara's spine. She then pushed two of her fingers past the folds into hot wetness and felt Sophie's hands take hold of her head and push Liara into her cunt for more, her grip tightening around Liara and shuddering, gripping Liara's crest almost painfully tight. She had researched human anatomy quite excessively so as Liara sucked on her nub she curled her fingers slightly trying to find......Shepard came with a scream and her knees gave way, Liara kept her steady long to lap at all of the cum that flooded out.

She couldn't hold her up any longer and they collapsed to the floor together. Sophie was on top of her panting into her ear cavity as Liara rubbed her back soothingly and entwined their legs, enjoying the intimate moment. It wasn't long before Sophie caught her breathe and started to tug off Liara's trousers.

"Sophie?".

Shepard met her eyes and her heart almost jumped out of her throat. If she had had any doubts about Sophie loving her she didn't anymore.

"Yes love?"

"Shouldn't we at least make it to the bed this time?"

Sophie chuckled and nuzzled Liara's neck. "You're going to pay for this"

"What do you mean?"

"I was just about to start doing unspeakable things to you" she said, shifting slightly so that she resting on her elbows, looking down at Liara  "And now I have to wait whilst I pick you up and throw you on the bed before I get to start"

"Unspeakable?" asked Liara. She knew she sounded hesitant and mentally kicked herself for it.

"Well maybe not so unspeakable, but its my first time in far too long and I mean to make the most of it" she finished with a kiss before lifting Liara off of the floor, taking a couple of steps and throwing her onto it with a bounce and a yelp. Sophie collected the black bag and dropped it by the side of the bed with a small thud before pouncing on her and pulling off the rest of Liara's clothes. And make her pay she did, pinning her down and torturing her in the most delicious way, bringing her to the brink several times but never giving enough and not allowing them to meld.

"Sophie.....please....." she begged, her body on fire. Sophie's mouth left her nipple and her hand retreated from her azure making Liara's hips buck up involuntarily.

"Well, I suppose I have let you suffer enough" said Sophie languidly as she cupped Liara's breasts and sucked a spot on her neck where she hadn't yet left a mark, Liara would have to wear a high collar or she would have lots of explaining to do. Sophie's thigh rubbed against her azure creating an exquisite friction which she gyrated against helplessly.

"Sophie....* _pant_ *....embrace....* _pant_ *....eternity"

Liara's eyes went black as Sophie accepted the meld without hesitation. She immediately felt a warmth spread through her and Sophie's presence not jut on top of her but all around her, filling her. She could also feel all of the sensations Sophie was feeling, her arousal more than doubled, she could see how much Sophie wanted her, _needed her, loved her_. Hearing it and being shown it were two very different things. She saw all of the torture Sophie had been through by trying to stay away from her, thinking that she was with somebody else. Goddess it had been just as difficult for Sophie.

_'Sophie?' she called across he bond_

_'Liara?'  she heard the answering call in her head with Sophie's voice_

_'I love you'_

_'I'm gonna fuck you'_

'Sophie!! _'_

_Liara felt Sophie's amusement through the bond. 'You love it'_

Liara moved her hand down Sophie's body and thrust two of her fingers in and felt it herself, the mixture of warm wetness and contracting walls with the pleasure of the penetration had her quivering. This only multiplied when Shepard reciprocated.

 _'Oh god Liara I'm_   _already so close'_

_'I can't hold on any more Sophie, oh Goddess I'm cumming'_

They both rode the waves of pleasure together her orgasm (finally!!) sending Sophie over the edge with her, mentally and physically connected. Liara could feel every part of her, could see every memory if she chose. When they had melded on the Normandy three years ago it had been controlled and used to look at a specific memory from the Prothean beacon, now all of their barriers were down as they reveled in the joining. 

They lost track of time as they slowly came down, both writhing in each others arms as the ecstasy took them. Eventually they reluctantly ended the meld.

"Oh god Liara, how times did I cum?" asked Shepard with a laugh, nuzzling into Liara's neck happily.

"Sophie that was.....I mean.....is it always like this?" Liara managed to get out, still trying to catch her breath, her throat was sore, she must have been screaming at the top of her lungs and not noticed during the meld. Oh goddess did someone hear her?

Sophie hovered over her and looked into her eyes, long red hair tickling Liara's face and she couldn't resist reaching out a shaky hand to paw at it. Sophie's eyes were so big and green and bright with happiness and mirth, _Goddess she is beautiful._

"No Liara, that was much much better" she said leaning down and rubbing their noses together in an intimate gesture before shifting back slightly and gifting her with another goofy grin "But seriously how many times?"

Liara swatted at her and they both started laughing which turned into them both giggling uncontrollably and clutching their sides. Liara recovered first and tackled Sophie onto her back and did her best to kiss her senseless, when she breaks the kiss Sophie's eyes are glazed and heavy lidded and Liara feels a surge of triumph when Sophie's lips attempt to follow hers.

"Three" Liara says caressing Sophie's toned abdomen.

"Three?" asks Sophie confused, as her brow furrows in the most adorable way.

"How many times you came. Three" said Liara with a smile. They are lying sideways on the bed, Liara nestled comfortably between Sophie's legs, their breasts press together when Sophie leans back, arching into the contact (making Liara sigh happily at the contact) and coming up with the small black bag.

"I've always came quickly, but fuck Liara." said Sophie bringing up a hand to stroke one of Liara's cheeks "I didn't know it would be so much better with someone you loved. And I don't think I need to tell you how good the meld was" . Liara's heart leapt as it always did when she heard Sophie say those words to her and no of course Sophie didn't need to say how good it had felt to meld, to have been so close to her and experience everything she did. Sophie's gaze turned suddenly guilty "And I'm sorry".

"Sorry for what?" Liara asks confused and a little hurt at Sophie being sorry.

"For turning you down before Ilos" she said, cupping Liara's face with both hands and peppering small kisses across her cheeks "We've missed out on this for so long because I'm a complete-" Liara silenced her with a finger on her lips. Her heart ached at the wetness in Sophie's eyes.  

"You have already explained, love"

"I have?"

"Well, you were drunk"

"Oh god...". Sophie's cheeks reddened in embarrassment and Liara tried to think of a way to make Sophie less embarrassed so that she could see what was in the bag. 

"You were very sweet, love" she said but that only made Sophie's reddened cheeks deepen in colour.  _Cute_. " If you hadn't come to my room then, we wouldn't be here right now" 

That perked Sophie up and she grinned when Liara pressed their lips together.

"And you were so hot when you were touching yourself" 

"Are you trying to mortify me?" asked Liara pulling away in embarrassment.

"Nonononono" said Sophie quickly, wrapping her arms and legs around Liara and rolling them over so that Sophie was on top, burying her face in Liara's neck. "Liara you have no idea how many times I've done that thinking of you"

"I don't know whether to be flattered or concerned"  

"Hey you're the one who got caught" retorted Sophie, slowly unrapping her legs so that she could spread Liara's with her thigh. Sophie began leaving wet open mouthed kisses along Liara's neck, punctuated by speech.  "Or....you know....spied on....sort of....God you're beautiful....you ready to go again?" Sophie asked eagerly, running her tongue along Liara's collarbone.

"I'm still a little  _ah_ -" Shepard pressed her thigh against Liara's core "- _Sensitive_ "

"Have I just outsexed an asari?" asked Sophie in mock surprise, green eyes smiling.

"No, I'm just a little new to this" said Liara defensibly "Now open that bag"

Sophie grinned and complied, reaching for the bag and sitting up a bit, straddling Liara's hips, bag in hand. Sophie opened the bag and pulled out what was inside.

Liara gulped.

"Sophie, what is that?" she asked, although she knew exactly what it was.

"It's a sensory strapon Liara, did you know that it actually feels like you have a-"

"Why do you have it here Sophie?" Liara asked, interrupting. So this was what Sophie had planned, it looked to be about 7 or 8 inches in length, with one end suited to connecting to the users bundle of nerves. Although it had no straps it didn't need any, acting as a real human organ. This was unexpected. Liara had tried to stay away from Sophie's extranet history unsuccessfully, when had she ordered this?

Sophie smiled mischievously and leaned back down so that their foreheads were touching "Because I'm going to fuck you every which way and you're going to love every second of it"

"Oh Goddess"

"Oh Goddess indeed"

Sophie sat back up and inserted one end into herself and let out a small gasp as it connected to her nerves, covering her nub and entrance. Sophie smiled down at her, and the heat in her eyes sent a hot flush through Liara. Liara reached out a hand tentatively and brushed her fingers against the member, it immediately hardened from its slightly flaccid state and she felt a small rush of desire from her core. _Maybe there is something to this after all._

Sophie gritted her teeth and groaned as Liara grasped the base of the member. It was smooth and hard and _warm_.  _How was it warm?_

"So, do you like it?" asked Shepard, shutting her eyes tight as Liara continued her exploration of Sophie's newest asset. If it had such an effect on Sophie she liked it. Liara pumped her fist along the length and Sophie bucked into her hand.

"I like it Sophie" answered Liara "and I'm ready to go again"

Liara was immediately flipped over so that she was on her front, her head now sticking out over the side of the bed. She felt Sophie grip her hips and the press of the cock against her cunt. She was embarrassingly wet and Sophie pushed into her easily. The sensation of being filled was new, her walls readjusting to Shepard's appendage, but it felt _good._ Sophie was  _taking_ her and she liked it, she really liked it. Shepard set a relentless pace and it was all Liara could do to meet the thrusts and grip on to the sheets for dear life as Sophie sent her closer and closer to the edge. Liara lost her grip on the sheets and was almost pushed off of the edge of the bed.

Sophie quickly released Liara's hips and with reflexes honed over many a battlefield reached forward and under Liara to grab her breasts and keep Liara from tumbling off of the bed. Liara gasped at the contact and Sophie stopped thrusting and gently maneuvered Liara so that she was lying length ways on her bed, her face pressed comfortably on the pillows.

"Liara I'm sorry, I got carried away and I-"

"Sophie"

"Yeah Liara". Sophie sounded anxious, never mind that she was still inside her.

"Don't stop, I love it when you take me, like back in your cabin. Please". And Goddess she did, she just wanted Shepard to take her, to _fuck_ her.

 

 

 

 

Sophie pressed her body against Liara's back. Her hands moved to Liara's, linking their fingers and Sophie held them flat against the mattress, above Liara's head. She trailed kisses along Liara's crest before resuming at a steadier pace. Liara moved with her, or at least as much as she could given that Sophie was lying on top of her. Sophie felt a pressure against her mind, Liara was trying to meld with her, Sophie smiled. She'd imagined being with Liara like this a thousand times and now she was lying beneath her, begging Sophie to fuck her, meld with her. Didn't she need to say embrace eternity? It didn't matter, Sophie let her mental walls come down as they melded.

They moved in sync with each other, driving each other closer and closer to orgasm. Sophie lost control again, bucking her hips at a harsh pace, but thanks to the feedback through the meld she knew that Liara was loving it. She was as well, the cock she was wearing was very sensitive and Liara's cunt was hot, wet and tight, her walls clenching around her in the most wonderful way. The shared sensations through the meld allowed them both to experience everything the other was and they were swept away in bliss.

Liara's grip on her hands tightened as the came, calling Sophie's name over and over until she was limp beneath her, Liara's grip loosened and Sophie moved back onto her knees and gripped Liara's hips.

_I love you_

_I love you too_

Sophie was so close, she started pumping into Liara again. She raised a hand and slapped Liara's hot ass and enjoyed the way it jiggled. She felt feedback through the meld, Liara had liked it. Sophie started a steady rhythm of spanking and thrusting, Liara raised her arms and braced herself against the headboard.

I want to surprise her

Can I surprise her during the meld?

Sophie decided to try and she flipped Liara over again, grabbing her legs as leverage, she now looked down into Liara's eyes as they set a new rhythm. Those beautiful, intense eyes urged her on as Sophie came, collapsing into Liara's waiting arms and bringing Liara along with her. They held each other in a sweaty sated mess.

 

 

They repeated this all night until they could no longer continue, resting for the energy to take each other again, to fuck and make love and then fuck again. Up against the wall, Liara's long blue legs wrapped around her waist. Liara riding her, tits bouncing before Sophie made her turn around so that she could play with Liara's butt, pushing her digits into it, causing Liara to climax. Holding each other close, arms and legs around each other as they kissed and ground into each other. Eventually they took off the strapon and went back to hands and mouths.

 

 

Liara was nestled into Sophie's arms, completely exhausted and satisfied. She was.... _happy_. She thought that she'd had more sex tonight than was probably healthy for an entire week but they did have years to catch up on. Sophie's fingers began to trail patterns on her naval and Liara chuckled.

"Still hungry for more Sophie?" she asked jokingly

"Yes" said Sophie, smiling at Liara's shocked expression "I'm always hungry for more of you Liara and I would probably have more if I could still move"

Liara laughed contentedly and swatted at Sophie, who closed her eyes and nestled closer.

_Perfect._

 

 

 

 

 

Shepard awoke to an empty bed.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

That and she could barely move. Fond memories of last night came back to her and she grinned from ear to ear.  _That asari drives me crazy._ She heard a throat clearing from the other side of the room and looked over. Sophie gulped. Liara was standing at the foot of the bed, hip cocked and arms folded with a slight smile on her lips. That and a dick sticking out of her. She moved to the bed and crawled towards Sophie who felt her breath becoming ragged and her heart begin to race.

"Tell me that you're mine Sophie"

"I'm yours"

"I love hearing you say that" said Liara pulling her close and kissing her.

 

 


End file.
